Unwilling
by Strawberrychan
Summary: Alternative Universe.BV. Bulma is half saiyan. Chikyuusei is eradicated by Frieza and she is taken. Feeling threatened by the potential of these saiyans, he erases all of Bulma's memories and splits them up.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyelids were shut, and for a modicum Bulma mistook the girl for sleeping. The girl was lieing down on the cold concrete, silent and unmoving. Her body sat on its hips and torso, legs tangled together like a befuddled weave, one arm slung across her body and the other resting awkwardly on her head. The long skirt blanketed her thighs modestly, and the light, small shirt she wore was ruined, with red liquid that seeped and swam through the cotton fabric. Regardless, the girl still adorned a placid expression.

Horrified, Bulma took a stepped backwards, and somehow managed to clumsily trip over her own feet, falling on her behind painfully. She could not find courage to stand, and only succeeded in scooting backwards until her back reached a cold barricade. Her wide eyes would not leave the body of the girl, and vaguely imagined that the dead girl might just sit up and laugh at her terrified expression.

Bulma closed her eyes tight, taking in a deep breath. _Maybe if I ignore her, and just look, just look at everything else. _The room was just barely lit and was secluded at all sides. It was almost like a cell, but no bars; completely closed in. Bulma felt like the foul air was suffocating her; curling around her neck like a snake and squeezing her throat brutally. There was no cot, and it took Bulma a moment to realize that she was chained to the wall. There was only one chain on her, located on her small right wrist and appeared to be about five feet in length.

She tugged at the chain and could not understand why she could not break it. Was it not just simple metal? After failing to even damage the chain at all, she realized how cold it was in the room. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, and throwing her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, trying to relax the best she could.

_They had been running for hours straight. Her legs were so heavy, she felt as if they were going to fall off._

"_Goku, Goku, I..I can't run anymore," she fell to her knees, crying, "They're going to catch us and it's all my fault."_

_Goku did not reply, but only stopped and stared at her blankly. She shoved the tears back with the back of her fist and tried to stand up. She only ended up falling back down with fatigue and spilling more tears. She did not see Goku's melancholy gaze as her eyes focused in and out of the ground shamefully. Without a word, Goku hoisted her up onto his back to carry her, and started off running again. It was not even a minute later when a tree tumbled to the ground noisily, and frightened Goku so much that Bulma was thrown off of his back and tumbled painfully across the hard earth until she crashed into something. She moaned, rubbing her aching forehead. She opened her eyes slowly._

_To her shock and unwanted surprise, right above her stood an entity that she had never seen in her life. He – well she guessed it was a he anyways – was a strange, pink looking lizard with a set of red eyes that rather frightened her. She tried to scurry away from him, but the lizard only grabbed her collar, forcing her to become eye level with him as he lifted her up._

"_Get off of her," Goku yelled, his fists balling up angrily._

"_Well, well, well," the lizard chuckled, "what do we have here? Two little monkeys in the middle of a forest.."_

Bulma's eyes shot open, and she held her breath as she heard the door creak. Two alien creatures stepped in, their boots slamming noisily against the concrete floor. They were muttering something in a foreign language, and Bulma stared at them distrustfully. One of the alien's held the door, and the other started walking towards her. She pressed herself hard against the wall, and set a glare at him when he reached a foot away.

"Did you really think you could get out of _our_ cell's chains? They are not made of regular earth metal, girl. This material we have in our cells is nearly thee strongest metal of all the universe." His voice had a thick accent, and she could almost not understand what he had said.

He was unlocking her chain, and when she was freed, she rubbed the wrist they had been on. There was a slight red mark on the wrist, and she realized how tight it really had been. The alien looked at her, motioning for her to follow him. She, however, seemed to be planted to the floor.

"What happened to Earth?" she heard herself demand.

"You are not to speak of this now."

Anger filled Bulma's eyes and danced angrily in her orbs. "Where is Goku?!"

"Will you-"

Bulma jumped high in the air, kicked the guard across the face, and sent him sailing across the room. The other alien seemed to stay at the door, not sure what to do. Bulma digressed that once the door shut, they were locked in. She ran at the other man, grabbing him by his wrist, and with such a force threw him in. She smirked, "Too easy," and closed the door.

Bulma turned around, and found herself facing a long corridor that seemed to stretch endlessly. _What now? _She started off in one of the directions slowly, unsure. Should she immediately find a way to get off the ship and as far away as possible? _I have to find Goku first_, she thought. She pinched her lips together, tugging at her long hair nervously. She had no idea where to start.

Bulma froze at the sound of two alien voices marring the silence. They had just turned down the corridor, and had not noticed her presence yet. Thinking fast, she climbed up the wall and hung on an object dangling from the ceiling. They passed by, not noticing a strange little girl above their heads. She wiped the nervous sweat from her forehead, and dropped gracefully to the ground.

"What the _hell_ are you doing."

Bulma jumped about a foot in the air. She turned around, and on instinct struck out at the person who had frightened her. The punch made no contact, but instead was easily caught in the other's hand. Her azure eyes widened, and locked with a pair of cold, narrowed, black eyes. There was a boy only maybe a few years older than her standing parallel to her. At first she was relieved he wasn't some freaky monster alien, but the way he was crushing her hand right then made her think otherwise. She pulled away after a moment, taking a staggering step back. She tried to form words, but her surprise made her only sputter out incoherent fragments. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? Stupid?, kid," he smirked at her, and for some reason this unnerved Bulma.

"Who are you calling _kid_?" she shot back, "You look only a few years older."

"I'm fifteen; what are you? _Nine_?" he scoffed. She stuck her tongue out.

"Hn. I would have guessed you were twelve. You look only like a little boy," Bulma denigrated, her lips curving upward. Actually, she would have guessed thirteen, but twelve was enough to piss him off.

The vein in his forehead announced its presence by bulging out slightly. Sure, his growth spurt had not kicked in yet, and his voice was still a little young sounding, but he would not accept to be taken as a _child_. He was still about a head taller than her, however, and that made him straighten his shoulders and shove her down. She landed painfully on her behind.

"Hey, what was that for," she wrinkled up her nose, staring up at him from her position on the ground. He walked to her, kneeling down until he was eye level.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," he hissed, his voice so close that his breath tickled her nose.

Her eyes widened in fear, but before Vegeta could do anything else, his gaze flickered upwards and he reluctantly stepped a few steps away from her.

"Frieza," the boy acknowledged coldly.

Bulma stood up, and ironically backed behind Vegeta when she saw Frieza. Beside Frieza stood Goku, and he looked completely lifeless; his gi was torn up, but his eyes were the most dead of all. Bulma felt the urge to rush at him and hug him dearly.

"Do not address me by such a casual name," Frieza retorted coolly, "You know to address me as Lord Frieza or Master. You are not an equal, boy."

Vegeta looked as if he wanted to lash back out, but completely surprised Bulma when he got on both of his knees.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza," he said. Bulma was amazed at how he managed to speak through such clenched teeth.

Vegeta stood back up, his eyes averted to the ground, but his countenance obviously with amplified anger.

"So it seems you have found the little earthling girl," Frieza mused. He addressed Bulma, "You thought you could go find your little friend Goku and escape? Oh, what an imagination," and laughed.

Bulma suddenly felt very silly, and she tore her gaze from him. Her anger got the best of her, however, and she balled her fists up as she stared at the wall. This monster had destroyed her world. He had killed so many people; he had killed her family and her friends. _How can he get away with this?! _Her mind screamed. She did not realize an aura had enveloped her and her ki had set off like a rocket.

"Something wrong?" Frieza looked quite surprised at the strength such a small girl displayed.

A spark of life seemed to enter Goku as he walked towards her. Bulma hand was shaking violently as she stared at Frieza hatefully, but Goku grabbed it gently, and stared her in the eyes.

"_Don't_," Goku said very quietly, very strictly, "There is nothing you can do, and I won't let you hurt yourself."

Bulma's eyes flickered to Goku back to Frieza, then back to Goku. Her face defleated when she realized he was absolutely right. Her aura settled down and she looked at Frieza once more.

"What do you want with us?"

* * *

_One Month Later _Lord Frieza was drumming his fingers in a distinct rhythmical pattern on the armrest of his throne; his ring finger hit the gold first, followed by his middle finger, then ended with his index finger. Every other time he would include his pinky in the pattern. His eyes were narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed down with them as if he was contemplating something. There was a loud knock to his room, and a slave entered. The slave looked utterly frightened just to see Frieza, and he bowed very low that his nose reached the marble.

"Lord.. Lord Frieza," he squeaked, "Zarbon.. Zarbon would like to have a word with you."

Frieza's eyes settled on him lazily, "Send him in then."

"R-right away," the slave nearly set off at a sprint to get out.

Zarbon entered a minute later, bowing respectively to his Lord.

"News on those monkeys?" Frieza inquired.

"It appears they are all getting along quite well, my Lord. Even Vegeta displays a somewhat affection for that girl."

Frieza grimaced. Ever since Bulma and Goku had come onto the ship, it had made Frieza uneasy. There were now five Saiyans – all with the greatest potential to become extremely powerful, especially with their strength united. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Radditz, and Nappa. Bulma was not a full Saiyan, however, but was enough to be considered one of those monkeys. What if they became powerful all together to overthrow him? Frieza would die before he admitted they were a threat, though. Frieza had to keep them in line, and he had to split them up. And he had just the plan to do it too. He grinned maliciously, "I don't think they'll be much of a problem after I'm through with my plan, Zarbon."


	2. Chapter 2

"VEGEEEEEETA!"

Vegeta's eyes shot open, and in an instant had leaped from his mattress in haste. He flew out of his room in an instant, pinpointing the direction the voice had come from. _What has she gotten herself into this time?_ His footsteps padded down the hallway silently, and he came across Bulma trying to fight off a gang of strong aliens. Her hair was in a mess of array, and he could tell there were already several bruises that were forming on her pallid skin. Vegeta suddenly felt a strange urge to protect her.

"I would advise you to not lay another finger on her," he said acidly, stepping into the dim light.

The aliens looked towards him and started laughing hard.

"You don't think you could possibly take us on? It's five against one."

"I don't think you know who I am," Vegeta said calmly.

"And who do you think _you _are?"

"Prince Vegeta, you fools," and disappeared in front of them. They were at a loss where he had gone, but soon felt an elbow drive into their backs.

In less than three minutes, Vegeta had beat them all to a bloody pulp and piled them up. He looked upon them, satisfied. A pair of small arms grabbed around his waist, and set him in a tight hug. He froze, feeling very uncomfortable and not really liking the affection Bulma had forced upon him. He made no move to remove her due to his complete shock at such an action, and let her sob into his torso. "Thanks so much, Vegeta," she mumbled against him. He felt the tears soak into his shirt, and looked at her in disgust. He shoved her off of him roughly, and she fell on her butt. She looked up at him, surprised and hurt shining in her eyes. Tears were staining her cheeks, and she looked an utter mess. Her clothes were nearly torn to bits, and her hair flung everywhere. Really, it looked as if she had been struck by a tornado.

"Stop sniveling, brat. Kami, you have _Saiyan_ blood in you," he sneered at her coldly, "And don't expect me to save you again. I just _happened_ to be passing in the hall. I could care less about your pathetic excuse of an existence.

Vegeta turned on his heel sharply, leaving a terrified little girl behind him.

Bulma watched as he left until he disappeared from right, and more tears blurred her vision. She struggled to stand up, but she wanted to get away from the aliens he had piled up. She staggered down the hallway to her room. All she had wanted was a snack, but it was too dangerous to wander the corridors when everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Creatures lurked where they should not.

She watched as small goosebumps formed on her arms, and shuddered from her chills. She had passed the aliens in the hall without a word, but they had followed her and jumped her at once. They had beat her up pretty bad, too. She had expected they would sexually harass her if Vegeta had not arrived. She started shaking, terrified at the thought of such abuse, and her voice started getting more choppy. She **would** have yelled for Goku, but she knew he was not on this part of the ship because he himself had already headed to the kitchens about an hour earlier with his brother and Nappa. She expected he would be back soon enough, though.

When she reached her room, she threw herself on her bed and curled up. Everything was just terrible and so different on this ship. She missed Earth so badly. She pondered about what Vegeta has said to her. Had he really only been passing in the hallway, or had he really cared about her? She didn't expect she'd ever find out. There was a knock on her door a little while later, and she heard the sound of Goku's voice on the other side of it.

"Come in," she said softly.

Goku entered, looking quite happy and bloated with food. When he saw her face and the state of her clothes, though, he walked over towards her and sat down, completely concerned.

"Bulma are you okay? What happened?" Goku asked. The expression on his face took on utter anger at the thought of whoever had done this to her.

"Some aliens ganged up on me. I yelled for Vegeta, and he saved me," she said, looking at the wall, as if there was something interesting on it.

"Vegeta saved you? That's surprising. He usually cares about no one but himself," Goku said.

"Well, he was very mean about it, anyways. Told me to stop being weak and shoved me down," Bulma said sadly, "He told me he didn't even care, he just happened to be passing down the hall..."

She clung on to Goku, and he combed her hair affectionately with his hand. He acted like an older brother to her.

"I'm so scared, Goku," Bulma whispered, "Everything is so different here. We train everyday, and that's all we do. And- and you know Frieza expects us to kill entire races of people. I can't do it, Goku. I can't, I can't, and I won't."

Bulma woke up the next morning, took a shower, and headed to the training room. She ate a little snack on the way, although ended up tossing half of it due to her loss of appetite. That was one gene she had not inherited, the famous Saiyan limitless hunger. She met the other boys in the training area, and they had already started. She watched them. Radditz and Nappa were sparring each other, and Vegeta and Goku were sparring with each other. Her eyes were wide at their power. They were so much stronger than her, and so much older. Radditz and Nappa were both about nineteen or twenty, and towered over her.

She actually had grown quite fond or Radditz, but Nappa was a whole different story. Radditz let her climb onto his back, or let her cling onto him. He was not very nice sometimes, however, but Bulma usually ignored that fact and focused on the times he was so incredibly nice. Her eyes switched over to Vegeta's training. Their personalities clashed intensely, but for some reason Bulma had a liking to him despite all of the cold words they had exchanged.

"Hey, can't I train with you guys?" Bulma yelled, catching their attention.

They all stared at her wordlessly. She asked that question every single morning, and every single time they only stared, then resumed their fighting.

She frowned. How was she supposed to get stronger if she could not train with them all the time? She shrugged and left the training room. Truth was, she never did train most of the day like them. Bulma usually ended up wandering off to the science wing of the ship. She had already befriended some of the scientists, and they at first were reluctant to believe she could be so smart, but she had proved herself to be one of the most intelligent brains on the ship. She had even helped them fix and create several inventions.

"Hey little Blue," one of the scientists said as she entered the lab.

She beamed at him. This alien was her favorite scientist. It might have been because he was the closest thing she had seen to a human on the ship, but she probably liked him because he was the nicest to her.

Actually, not known to her, this scientist had reported Bulma's genius to Lord Frieza. Frieza had told him to continue her studies in the lab. Frieza had also told him of his plan too, and it was on this day the scientist had to betray his favorite little girl's trust.

"What are you doing today, Dr. Drey?" Bulma piped up, grabbing a chair and pulling it next to him.

"Actually, it involves you," Drey said reluctantly.

"Oh, really?" Bulma said, excited.

Drey nodded and told her they were going to another part of the ship. He took her hand, and they exited the science wing. She was quite unsure where they were going, but followed. They stopped in front of a large door that required a code to enter. He tapped in a few buttons, and the doors electronically opened. She gasped as she saw the numerous, large scientific instruments in there. There were a few other scientists in this room too. He brought her to the middle of the room, where a small, metal table sat.

"Lie on this," he told her.

She looked distrustfully at the table.

"Uh, what.. what are we doing?" she squeaked.

"It's just something I did especially for you," he smiled warmly at her, and it seemed to melt away her distrust.

She nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

He strapped her down tightly, and she stared.

"What are we doing, though, Dr. Drey?" she asked curiously.

"Erasing your memories," he said. His tone was cold and unfamiliar, something she wasn't used to from him.

She ended up laughing, but it sounded hollow. "No, really, what-what are we doing?"

The doors to the room opened again, and from the corner of her eye she saw Frieza waltz in. An alarm seemed to go off in her head. She kicked and tried to flail out of the binds that held her, but it was to no avail. She started screaming, "LET ME GO!" Frieza walked to the front of her, and slammed a fist to her cheek. She stopped screaming, and looked at them teary-eyed. Frieza nodded to Dr. Drey, telling him to start.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were finishing up their training for the morning until they had lunch.

"Hey, Vegeta, where's Bulma? She's usually back by now," Goku wondered.

They were well aware of her visits to the science wing, but usually she had finished up by now and come to train in the room. Goku furrowed his eyebrows, not liking that she had not come back yet.

"Let's go look for her," Goku said.

"No, she'll be back soon," Vegeta replied in an annoyed tone. Really, though, he did feel like searching for her. Something in his gut told him that something was going on.

Goku had already walked off though, and Vegeta ended up trailing after him. When they reached the science wing, the scientists told them the two had left to the science wing on the other side of the ship. Goku and Vegeta set off at a run, both knowing something was not right. They reached the other science wing, and unable to figure out the code, they blasted the doors straight open.

They ran inside, and saw Bulma sitting down in a single chair on the side of the room, holding her head in her hands. Goku felt immense relief and ran to her. Vegeta stayed put near the door, and had taken notice of Frieza in the room. Frieza was staring at them, and the look he gave Vegeta made his insides run cold.

"Bulma, you're okay!" Goku hugged her, "I don't know why, but Vegeta and I were both freaking out.."

To Vegeta's and Goku's utter surprise, Bulma shoved him off of her and lifted her head up with a disgusted look. What they both saw shocked them. Bulma's usually innocent looking nature was replaced by a pair of stone cold eyes. Goku ended up backing a few steps away towards Vegeta again.

"Don't touch me," and then, "..Who are you?" she stared at them unblinkingly.

Vegeta was the first who lashed out at Frieza, "What did you do to her?!"

Frieza only grinned, "Oh, nothing, really. Dr. Drey, kindly escort Miss Bulma out of the room."

"Yes, sire," Drey answered.

Bulma walked away with him, not even glancing back. Goku and Vegeta tried to go after her, but Frieza phased in front of them.

"She has no memory of you, or anything for that matter," Frieza remarked.

"Change her back," Vegeta seethed.

"What do you care?" Frieza said.

Vegeta did not reply. Why did he care about the girl? He wasn't sure himself.

"I've got two conditions for you," Frieza said, quite amused at the whole situation, and quite pleased with himself for creating such an ingenious plan.

Frieza slammed his fist in the guts of both of the Saiyans in the stomach brutally, and they fell on their knees at the same time, gasping.

"If you ever speak of the past to her, I will kill you. And if I ever see you speak to her, I will kill you. Erase her from your memory; she belongs to you no more. Swear it to me, fools."

Frieza beat them mercilessly.

"Tell me you will not speak such things to her!" Frieza yelled, kicking them.

"Fine! We will not speak to them," Vegeta said, gasping out of pain.

"I hate you; you won't get away with this," Goku hissed.

Frieza dealt another damaging blow, and Goku let in to the blackness as he passed out.

* * *

**AN: I'm actually doing another story. geez. it's been a while. And thanks for the review Digital.Fragrance! Please Review. Thanks guys.**


End file.
